


Causes Charm and Down

by undomielregina



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomielregina/pseuds/undomielregina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night in Tartarus, Akihiko needs to burn off some energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causes Charm and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Synecdochic's [Oh My God We Need Some Porn In Here Stat Porn Meme](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html) for the prompt "There's nothing Akihiko loves more than taking Mitsuru up to her room after getting back from a long night in Tartarus and licking her until she comes undone."

Minato had driven them harder than ever tonight and Akihiko knows he should be exhausted. He'd complained of his tiredness in Tartarus, but the moment he's out and time resumes it's difficult to settle down. The others don't seem to feel it, sensibly heading off to sleep and recharge, but he shoots Mitsuru a pleading look. She nods and lets him take her hand and lead her up to her bedroom after the rest of the team has left.

When they're safely inside the room, Akihiko turns all his attention to stripping as efficiently as possible, carefully folding his uniform and leaving it on Mitsuru's desk chair. They don't usually spend much time clothed these nights, so he's surprised to turn around and see Mitsuru still fully dressed. He reaches for the buttons on her blouse but stops when she shakes her head and instead points at a spot near the foot of the bed and says, "kneel."

Akihiko moves and does as she says, even though the nervous tension in him seems to increase at the idea of having to sit still. He closes his eyes and tries to channel it into holding perfect seiza.

"Look at me," Mitsuru says, and his eyes snap open. She undresses slowly, maintaining eye contact, and as he watches his heart begins to pound and his attention is locked on the steady, inch-by-inch reveal of her skin.

Finally, _finally_ , Mitsuru is completely naked. She walks over to Akihiko and runs her fingers through his hair. His eyelids flutter at the touch. Then she steps away again and moves onto the bed, arranging herself. "Come on up," she says. Akihiko is on the bed within ten seconds, lying on his side half covering her.

"Use your mouth, no hands," Mitsuru says and Akihiko sets to with a will. This is exactly what he needs: a task to concentrate on and Mitsuru's body against his. He starts with the edge of her jaw, kissing and nipping while she tilts her head to give him access. Her hands caress his back. He moves up, tongue tracing the whorls of her ear, then pauses to give careful attention to a spot just below. Mitsuru tenses, her hands clawing at his back, and he smiles and licks her again and again until the spot is so sensitive that just a breath has her shuddering.

Akihiko smiles in satisfaction and moves down, trailing his tongue over Mitsuru's neck, nuzzling the hollow of her throat and then moving to her breasts. He starts slowly, letting his tongue circle her right nipple, then flicking over it until he bites gently and tugs, drawing a moan from Mitsuru. He repeats the actions on the left, but he's starting to get impatient and only dips his tongue in her navel for a moment before moving further down.

Mitsuru has moved her hands to Akihiko's hair by now, alternately stroking and clutching his hair. She makes soft, breathy noises at every touch. Akihiko takes his time nosing and licking everything but her clit and pussy. He can see that she's soaking wet, but he's enjoying her reactions far too much to stop teasing just yet.

When Mitsuru tugs his hair sharply, Akihiko grins and finally gets down to business, licking her cunt briefly and then moving up to suck on her clit. She comes almost immediately, body stiffening and hips jerking erratically, her expression almost one of pain. The noises she makes sound nothing like her reactions to injury, though; she lets out short groans as she tries to stay quiet. Akihiko moves away from focus on her clit after the last of these, returning to licking her cunt and outer labia. His face is covered in her juices by now and he feels utterly owned by her.

Mitsuru starts moving restlessly again and Akihiko returns to her clit. This time takes more effort and concentration. She's still sensitive so he has to be gentle and go slowly. He starts with long, flat licks that drag over both her clit and her hood, varying the length and where the center of the pressure hits. After another bit of time, he changes tactics again, pointing his tongue and shoving the tip under her clitoral hood, pressing against her clit directly and rhythmically. Mitsuru is aroused enough now that she moans and pushes into the sensation, clutching his head where earlier she might have winced and pulled away. It takes another five minutes of licking, gradually increasing the rhythm and then all at once the tension in Mitsuru's body breaks and she lets out a short scream.

This time, Akihiko stops entirely to let Mitsuru collect herself a bit. When she comes back to herself a bit, she says, "hands," and so this time when he moves his mouth back to suck on her labia, he slips two fingers inside her and crooks them, rubbing against her vaginal wall. Mitsuru comes hard this time, yelling, hips jerking off the bed, pulling his hair. He rides it out and doesn't stop touching her or pull his fingers out and when she's done he keeps right on going.

This is Akihiko's favorite part of the night. Mitsuru is twitching and whimpering under him and he's distantly aware that his jaw and tongue are sore but the only thing that matters is drawing another orgasm out of her.

After the sixth time, Mitsuru tugs on Akihiko's hair and he stops and raises his head. She's totally boneless now and her eyes are half-closed. She's smiling and he feels his heart skip a beat. "Good boy," she says, "that was perfect." She's clearly fading fast, yawning and turning on her side and he moves up for a kiss. He knows what he must look like right now with his face all wet, his lips reddened, and his hair mussed from her hands, but Mitsuru's been watching him and seems to like what she sees.

It's a surprise when she wraps her hand around his dick. He'd compartmentalized his arousal to focus his attention on her, in much the same way he handles pain when they train, but the touch drags it to the forefront of his mind. He's so hard it hurts.

Mitsuru brings him off quickly and without much finesse, too tired to put much effort into it. It's still fantastic and when it's over he's as limp as she is and finally feeling tired. Still, he forces himself up to find one of the towels they keep for these nights and wipes off his face and stomach.

When he looks at the bed, Mitsuru's left room for him. Akihiko doesn't usually let himself fall asleep here, but this time he decides to accept the unspoken invitation. He wants the closeness and besides, he's always up before anyone else in the dorm; there's no risk that they'll get caught. He falls asleep content with an arm draped around Mitsuru, breathing in the scent of her.


End file.
